A Smile That Never Reach its Eyes
by Inhumane Side
Summary: She's oblivious, he's not. She's gentle, he's not. She's the wind, he's the fire. She's broken and so is he. Hao met her in the first round of the Shaman King tournament. Hao asked her to join his group and she readily accepted. Will he discover her dark past or ignore her sufferings and continue to annihilate humans thus make a shaman-only world?
1. Prologue: Fire!

_It's my first posted story! Hope you like it! _

_Disclaimer: _**_For the whole story_**_, I own nothing except for the plot and the stated OCs. Enjoy!_

* * *

Everything in the world stood still. The 8-year-old girl blinked twice as she tried to register her surroundings.

_Fire. _

_Burning house. _

_Otosan. _

_Aniki. _

The lass sucked in a mouthful of breath. The fiery red color glistened with her lush green eyes. Her mind lost the control of her body and the 8-year-old sprinted to the burning bungalow. The fireman reacted and tried to catch her but she was faster. Panic devoured her pure mind and turn the house upside down to find her family but came empty-handed. The young girl ran to her bedroom which by the way was still not on fire.

She salvaged everything in her room and put it on the her backpack. It was a gift from her beloved father. The medium-sized backpack has a special power, it can fit everything inside without certain limitations. When she was five years old, she nicknamed the valuable bag, "The Infinity Bag" and they would laugh and enjoy the good times. A hot tear fall on her cold cheek. She sniffed slightly and walked feebly outside the nostalgic room.

Did you became curious that she wasn't affected by fire? I can answer that. She is a shaman. Shamans have a special power– they can see ghosts and use them in many ways, either good or bad. Her family comes from a prestigious, powerful and secretive clan.

She saw a shadow and ran after it, a smile grew widely across her face and disappeared because it was not she was looking for. Instead, her vision blacken and only saw a glimpse of brown biddy eyes.

* * *

_3 days after the fire…_

She groaned slightly as she open her jade green eyes. The 8-year-old mumbled something incoherently and stared at old white-painted ceiling. Her eyes were wide as saucers. She sat up but a lightning of pain struck her body. Her back was full of bandages and she can faintly smell the odd odor of an ointment.

A panicked nurse tumbled inside and smiled sadly as her designated patient was completely wide awake. The nurse noticed confusion in both her eyes and face. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. The girl's eyes soften and mumbled a response. "What happened to me?" The curious 8-year-old asked politely. "The ambulance at the fire brought you here. Please do not fret, your injury is a minor one. The firemen found you under a burnt beam. You received second degree burns behind your back but the peculiar thing is your body does not receive any other burns. Very odd actually because it took an hour to extinguish the fire." The nurse informed and scratched her chin as she looked at the ceiling as if the nurse was looking for an answer. The lass only shrugged because if she revealed her secret, she might get into bigger trouble. She suddenly shuddered.

As if of cue, the nurse snapped in reality as a knock echoed in the four corners of the room. The kind nurse opened the door, and the green-eyed girl turned pale. She was indeed in a bigger trouble. It was her father's lawyer, Mr. McIntyre. The old man had always wore a grim expression on his face. He was in his formal uniform, a shiny black suit and silver tie. He is a dear old friend of the girl's father. Most of the time, the lawyer would come to her house and have tea with them. Today, he brought his suitcase and that means it's business.

He straighten his jacket and cleared his raspy throat. He pulled out a slip of paper with a few writings on it. The bringer of justice started to read: Mr._'s last will and testament.

"_If my life ended, I want to give the Orange Company and all my properties in the hands of either one of my _**_living_**_ children. He or she will do anything either of them want. I want my fellow relatives and friends to ask permission to my children if they want to do something, whether small or not. No other protests." _The lawyer looked at the gaped face of the little girl.

The sandy blond-haired girl saw sentiment in the old man's eyes. Can an eight year old handle the biggest company in the world? Can she carry a heavy burden? She only nodded and fell asleep. She did not worry to these trivial things. She can handle anything, as she said with pride.

The very next day, she was released from the hospital. She rang a call to her father's best friend, Amy. She pleaded to her aunt if she can be the vice president and handle everything in the Orange Company. Also to be in her stead in every meeting. The green-eyed girl can clearly imagined the smiling and glistening face of her aunt. Excitement filled in Amy and screamed "YES!". She sighed in relief as the burden lifted from her shoulders.

Little did they know, that their president is setting out on a journey to find the cause of the fire and the murderer of her family and enter the Shaman Fight for fun.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

A 8-year-old, long, dark brown-haired shaman was flying in the air with many others as he smirked at the newspaper he was currently holding. He was very intrigued to meet the girl. **"PECULIAR INDEED! A 8-YEAR-OLD GIRL SURVIVED IN A FIRE AND BECAME THE NEXT OWNER OF THE BIGGEST COMPANY IN THE WORLD!**" The headline stated.

The brown-headed boy much very need to have a financier and a strong shaman to add on his team. Little did this boy know, he met her four days ago on his little excursion in recruiting shamans who want nothing than to annihilate all humans and make a shaman only world.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

As you can see, this is my first story! I really love Shaman King. It a part of my childhood. I can still remember looking at Yoh dreamily in front of the television! Those were the good times and now, I grew older I decided to watch it again and read the manga!

Okay back to the writing business... You noticed that this prologue lack detail and events but I need this story to be hiding a deep dark secret that you're all gonna be shock in the end! Amy and Mr. McIntyre are based off on one of my favorite series, the 39 Clues!

Also, the Orange Company is a bit of an inside joke between my friends. You see when we watch anime, they change the names of the brand. Like for example, in Ouran High school Host Club, Kyouya is using a laptop with a pineapple logo on it so I decided to name mine as the Orange Company. You probably guessed by now that it is the Apple in real life. I'm not a good one with that haha. Anyway...

Do the two R's! Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.

P.S. This is how I write my author's note.


	2. First Meeting

_Sorry for the late update because I'm so busy. Enjoy!_

* * *

The girl yawned loudly. The lass wore a white shirt with red stripes underneath a navy blue slick blazer. She wore black shorts and red pumps. Her beautiful sandy blonde hair was tied in a French braid. Those lush green eyes glistened in the sun. On her right wrist was a miniature, green Hao brick charm in a black, woven bracelet while on the other was a thin band of jade. She was getting tired of flying in midair. A boy shot her with a glare. The sandy blonde haired just shrugged and smiled. The emerald-eyed girl recalled the day when she met this peculiar boy, not in a shamanic way but in a human way. Behind those chocolate-brown eyes, she can see pain, loneliness and sorrow.

_2 months ago..._

Hao and his followers knew the main event or round one of the Shaman Fight. Little did they know that there is someone else knew the mischievous truth. Then Goldva appeared in a screen and brought confusion to the passengers, including Yoh and his friends. Hao cannot believe that he has an idiotic half. "LET THE ROUND ONE BEGIN!" Goldva shouted and in a second they were in mid-air. The other shamans screamed bloody murder but Hao was ready and seating at the back of S.O.F. comfortably.

He offered his twin for a lift but Yoh rejected and managed on his own. Opacho, a 5-year-old African girl tugged Hao's poncho. The onmyoji turned around and smiled at the little girl. "Yes Opacho?" Hao said in his rare soft voice. "Hao-sama, look at the girl Opacho noticed. She seem to stand in the air." Opacho pointed with her tan little finger at a sandy blonde haired girl with lush green eyes with amazement in her eyes. Hao frowned but in the inside he was blazing with fury. The pyre doesn't like being out best by anyone.

He cannot show to the girl he dearly loved and treated as a little sister that he is angry. **Very angry. **"Mari." He said in gritted teeth. "Please eliminate that girl."

"Yes Hao-sama."

The grim blonde girl nodded and held out her ragged doll with a gun. Two violet bullets with furyoku flew to the girl who watch in amusement at the falling and screaming shamans. The bullets did not hit her and paid no attention on the attacking. She seemed to add powder to the fire because Hao raged and let out a blazing ball of fire which did not affect her and was completely unharmed. The chocolate-brown-headed boy seemed to caught sight of an invisible force field.

Hao noticed her face and quickly pulled out a torn parchment of paper. There were yellowish stains on the end of the paper and it was dated seven years ago. He kept the torn newspaper because he needed the girl for his plans but after years of searching, to his dismay he cannot find her. "Oi!" The green-eyed girl quickly turned around and search for the origin of the voice. She noticed Hao and smiled at him radiantly. Hao didn't care about this and quickly got to the point. "Are you her?" He said as he held out the paper. She squinted her eyes as she examined the paper. "Of course." The girl answered politely.

"I'm Hao Asakura. I need you to join me and make a shaman only world and annihilate all humans. Will you come with us?" Hao said in his plain voice. The girl pondered for a moment. "Sounds fun to me!" The 15-year-old girl chirped. The other followers were shocked. Most people or rather most shamans, will hesitate at their master's offer. "I'm Ashes by the way." The pretty girl introduced. Hao raised an eyebrow. Ashes is a very peculiar name. Opacho giggled. "You have a weird name." Ashes grinned and walked in midair. She plopped down beside Hao and carried Opacho on her lap. The African girl liked her already. The followers silently gasped. Mostly, Hao would burn anyone who invade his personal space except for dear little Opacho. "The second round for the Shaman Fight is three months away! I have a house in America. Would you like for a place to stay?" The blonde gal offered. "Gladly." Hao smirked.

* * *

She laid her back on S.O.F. and drowsily fell asleep.

* * *

_She stumbled as she tried to maintain her consciousness. Ashes almost had the murderer. _

_The heat nauseated her. Her feet became wobbly. _

_The murderer stood upon her, licking the knife and putting its sharp blade on her panicking brother's neck. Ashes tried to scream but it seems that she lost her voice. The green-eyed girl tackled with all her strength but the murderer disappeared and was immediately behind her. The devil slit her brother's throat and gaze upon her green eyes. The girl let out a muted scream and the next thing Ashes knew, she gulped. The girl knew she was next. The murderer lifted her by her sandy blonde hair and held out the bloody knife. Her voice came back and she shouted, _

_"STOP!"_

* * *

She jolted up and breathed heavily. The fire spirit stopped in a halt. The followers eyed her warily and Hao raised an eyebrow upon her. "What?" Hao asked. Ashes gained her long-lost composure and just gave them all a shrug. The pyro maniac _'humph'_ and S.O.F. started flying again. They reached in an area with a big house in the middle of well-kept grounds. Ashes looked below and pointed. "THERE!" She shouted. Hao nodded and landed on the ground perfectly. They jumped down and the loyal S.O.F. disappeared.

She sighed in relief. She can rest now but the place brings her painful memories. It made her shuddered and fumbled in her pocket for the keys. She retrieved an old, bronze key and it fitted perfectly on the keyhole. There was a small "clink" and the big, brown doors swung open. "Hannah?" Ashes called out. There was no answer and they entered.

On the small, round table was a small envelope. Luchist open the yellowish envelope and read it out loud _"To the _ family." _Luchist frowned. Ashes' surname was smudged and cannot be distinguished. He therefore continued,

_"I very sorry for the sudden leave but I tidy things up before I return to my homeland. Thank you for paying me up to this day. I appreciated your help but my son is sick and he needed to be taken care of. Yours truly, Hannah." _

Ashes snatched the paper and it was dated months ago. The 15-year-old girl sighed heavily because she was going to clean the dusty, old house by herself and it was damn big. "Everybody, please reside to the garden. I need to clean this place.'' She announced. Hao being selfish he was, went straight outside. His followers wearily followed as they looked at Ashes apologetically because they can't offer help. The green-eyed girl gave them a reassuring smile. She called out her green guardian spirit to aid her and she started to work.

_A couple of minutes later..._

Every part of the house was clean and sparkling. Everybody gasped in amusement except for Hao. They lounged in comfort. Ashes went to her room and laid on her bed. A small smile played in her face as a sign of satisfaction. She momentarily close her emerald eyes and rested. She wasn't aware that a pair of amber eyes stared at her. The 1000-year-old shaman always study her. He can feel a very unusual furyoku around her.

The boy can feel sadness and he was determined to unravel her secret.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Oh! I like her outfit very much! That's all for now. I don't want to spill any secrets and I'm really sorry guys if my grammar is bad. There is not much to say...

But anyway...

Do the two R's. Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	3. Honey & Vanilla

They say many things can happen in a week and indeed, it was true. Hao being the observant he was, noticed that Ashes always stared out in space. She normally eat her meals but went to the garden every single second of the day and it annoyed him very much. Sometimes they train but the girl stayed out like a wallflower in a lively party.

A devious plan popped in his head. He stood up and his followers stared at him with utter confusion. The Asakura went in front of the girl and challenge her in a shaman fight. The peculiar girl blinked twice and regain her composure by answering, "I am in no mood to fight, Hao." Ashes said wearily. Hao let out a flame in his hand and warned her by burning her hair. A gust of wind roared and the small fire disappeared.

Ashes looked at her crisp hair and blinked at Hao. She wasn't the girl who loses her patience easily but when hair was involved, she was damn mad. She take cares of her hair because her brother always compliment it. She reached out from her bag, a katana. Hao smirked smugly. It was going according to plan. The girl never showed her anger. Ashes kept it well hidden but it devoured her body. The lass swung her sword with great agility but Hao easily dodged it.

Immense heat was in the battle, no one can land an attack to the other. Soon, Ashes' anger subsided and enjoyed the battle but the hair is still not forgotten and forgiven that easily. She cut Hao on the cheek and blood oozed from it. Hao burned the end of her shirt but the fire was easily extinguished and he did not know why. They stopped even though no one broke a sweat. Ashes went towards Hao and put a strip of band-aid on his cheek. She smiled happily and turned away. Hao seemed to notice that smile never reach the owner's eyes.

_Dinner time..._

Ashes was happily eating the dinner made by Luchist when she easily noticed that Hao was observing her. Ashes looked at Hao and he turned away. She raised an eyebrow but continued eating. The unspoken question was still left hanging in the air. She soon finished her food and put it in the sink. She went outside and sat on the edge of the elevated wood. Hao followed and sat quietly beside her. A shiver went up to her spine and goose bumps on her arms and neck. Normally, Hao wouldn't sit beside her and that thought boggled her mind.

"Yes?" She said and grinned which Hao frowned at. "I hate that smile." He stated aimlessly. Hao didn't usually think before he spoke if he hurt the person's feelings with his sharp words. "Why?" Ashes managed to say. "It's fake." He answered looking at the other direction. "How can say that?" She asked mixed with curiosity and confusion. _"This is getting interesting." _She thought. Hao set his expressionless face again but deep down he was angry. _"Why can't I read her thoughts and why am I wasting my time on her?" _He thought. The pyro debated in his mind if he will leave her alone or answer her question. He gruffed and stand up, walking away and muttering to himself. Ashes sighed.

_"That was close." _She merely thought.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Hao locked himself on his room. He didn't want to meet up with Ashes again until he settle down his confusion. Opacho, the little girl, was the only who can enter in his room. Ashes came to a halt as she looked at his door. She was much confused like Hao. She has no idea why Hao shut himself in his room. Even though Ashes was the owner of the house, the girl wanted to give Hao privacy. At the other side of the door, Hao can feel her furyoku and tried to read her mind again, to his dismay, there is nothing he can read. It's like her mind is empty. Almost similar to her house.

Now that he thought of it, normally there should be photographs in here like what he saw in Lyserg's house. He heard her footsteps grew fainter until she was downstairs.

Suddenly, a knock echoed in his four corners of comfort. Assuming it was Opacho, he hoarsely said, "Come in, Opacho." He hadn't drunk any water all day long. He is starting to dehydrate. The door slowly open but it wasn't Opacho. Amber met emerald. He suppress his growl. "Why are you here?" He angrily asked. "Calm down, Hao. Opacho ordered me to get you some water and use any plausible method so you can drink this." She informed. Hao huffed and licked his dry lips. He needed water but he will not his ego get bruised.

She attempted to give the glass to him but he turned his face away from the cold drink and gave out a low _'humph' _like usual. Ashes kneeled in front of him and cupped her hands on his cheeks and kissed him flat on the lips. Hao's attempt to push her waver in his body and water went straight to his system. His mind blurred and can form only one thought_, "She tasted vanilla and honey." _

Ashes released him from their kiss. "Now, drink your water or I'll do it again." She said in a motherly tone even though what she did is unmotherly-like. The onmyoji seemed to felt heat on his cheeks but pushed the thought away because he's slowly becoming weak. He snatched the glass from her hand and quickly gulped the liquid. He handed back the empty glass and covered his face with his comforters. He heard a low '"clink" of the door and sighed in relief. _"So that what Opacho mean by '"using any plausible method'". She must have misunderstood me because I don't have feelings for Ashes, I meant to say that I feel something unusual around Ashes." _He thought and debated.

The fire user then fell asleep as he pondered on his thoughts about the green-eyed girl.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Okay, I just add a little fluff because I'm a hopeless romantic even though I hate sappy romances.

I'm being hyper today! And there is not much to say... Again.

Do the two R's. Read and review everyone! Please, I'm desperate!

Yours truly, Star.


	4. Soft Whimper

He moaned from the lack of sleep. Being temperamental Hao was, he was very angry for disturbing his sleep. A continuous knocking pounded on his delicate ears. "Come in!" He said hoarsely as he did not use his voice for what seem like forever, even though it's only four hours ago. Ever since the kiss between him and Ashes, he yearned for that_ "vanilla and honey". _"Hey, you're awake. Opacho ordered me to bring you dinner and no stubbornness." She warned. She placed the tray on Hao's lap but he was still drowsy and almost fell asleep. Ashes snapped her fingers and Hao sat up straight. The girl giggled and Hao hissed. He once again snob the dinner laid upon him and just wanted to go to sleep.

"You know, you should eat dinner." Ashes informed. "Thank you for the valuable piece of information." He said sarcastically. "And I don't want to eat." The fire-user added. Ashes "tsk" and shoved the spoon on his mouth. Hao gaped but swallowed the delicious food. He really need to calm down his ego. Ashes spoon fed him like he was 3 years old and he hated that. After the pyre finished his dinner, he fell backwards. The older Asakura closed his chocolate-brown eyes and drifted to sleep. The girl admired his sleeping face. He was peaceful and Ashes want that face to stay on forever. Ashes tucked him in and whispered a soft "good night". She stood up and gave one last look and went downstairs.

The soft "good night" haunted his dreams. It seemed like a short lullaby that lulled you to sleep but then again, he pushed away the "weakness" or normally people called a "thought". He's beginning to get soft. He gritted his teeth and hissed in anger. To end his weakness, he have to kill the green-eyed girl even though he needed her finance and living accommodations. He forcefully stood up and ventured outside. Our Asakura had once again been blinded by anger. He out a small flame in his bare left hand. It didn't sizzled and burned his unscathed hand.

He found the lass in the library reading yet again another book. She lifted her head and stared confusingly at Hao and at the same, alarmed, because of the flame. "Ha–o. Wh..at are you doing?" She awkwardly asked, Hao scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Die." Was the acidic reply. The blonde gal sweat dropped. She had no fear and uncertainty yet the flame terrified and shook her bones until it fall to pieces. As Hao came near her, captive in the chair, he smiled maniacally. The fire glistened his eyes and was about to kill the shaking girl when he heard a soft whimper. The world once again stood still. If her soft "good night" lulled him to sleep then that whimper will haunt his nightmares.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

It's short, I know. Don't want to spoil everything and I hate writing short chapters but it's needed. I'm very sorry.

Do the two R's. Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	5. Fondue

_Here it is! The much long-awaited chapter!_

* * *

The dangerous flames disappeared from his unblemished hand. Sometimes a small sound or movement can stop even the cruelest and most evil of beings and that stopped Hao by hearing her whimper. He heard that before, a thousand years ago. Ashes regained her composure and coughed awkwardly. Hao gazed upon her and he can't see any fear and panic. The whimper must have been a small flashback or maybe it was just his imagination. He growled and turned away, leaving nothing but silence and a confused staring girl in the library.

He could not think straight anymore so he allow his body to do the honor. His well-kept body led him to his assigned bedroom. The brunette laid down on his traditional futon and feebly took a nap.

* * *

_The small whimper echoed in his ears but it was_ _from_ _his_ _own_ _little_ _mouth._

_His amber eyes_ _gazed_ _his body. The_ _Asakura was a mere toddler._ _He knew this dream anywhere he goes, his dream self thought_. _A tormented scream echoed in his eardrums. He watched helplessly at the fire. Hao can't get in. His mother is going to die and he had nothing to do to save her._

_He cried and cried until his eyes fell out._

* * *

He shot up. He hated nightmares. Even Hao Asakura has something to be scared of but few people only knew the truth.

_Knock, knock. _

The boy's face contorted in a snarl. Who would dare disturb him? "Come in." Hao said gruffly. "Hao, here's your dinner." Amber met emerald again. He was staring at the girl he really wanted to kill right now but he should keep his temper in check. "What are you doing here? Opacho is supposed to bring my din– I already ate dinner!" The pyre started to complain. "Opacho is busy so please, bear with me. And no you didn't eat your dinner." Ashes said and gritted teeth and also emphasizing the word "please".

The stubborn shaman huffed and turn around, like a five-year old child. Hao knew that he ate dinner a while ago but he was hungry so the male shaman didn't mind to eat another round. The blonde placed the tray on his lap. The pyre simply ignore it and glared at the wall. Ashes shoved the spoon to his mouth.

To his astonishment, he swallowed and his body took control of his mind. His mouth readily accept the food being spoon fed to him. Ashes was clearly enjoying this and would not let this down in the future. "Come one Hao. Don't be stubborn. One last bite!" She whined. Hao huffed and glared at her.

She did the unexpected.

Ashes kissed him again and now he was freakin' mad. He was kissed by the girl two times already and he even didn't _attempt _to defend himself. The food soon came to his mouth and he swallowed. "Opacho ordered you to do that again, doesn't she?" He implied with annoyance on his face. "Nope. I made it out myself." She simply said and smirked, a mischievous one. Ashes fled as quick as she could before she could taste the wrath of Hao Asakura.

* * *

A month has passed and Ashes was still alive. Numerous times Hao threatened her but she managed to defend herself or ran away. The other followers left as Hao ordered them. The Star Group remained and plan to stay for another month before going to the Patch Village. The pyre wanted to keep an eye on his brother. He wanted Yoh to become strong.

Our heroine is sitting on the backyard, humming to herself. Hao and Opacho were asleep on the tree they perched in. They were playing all day long to Opacho's insistence. Ashes noticed that Hao has this inner self wherein he can be happy and carefree for a moment and play with Opacho like she was his little sister.

_Maybe Hao is a good person but people didn't acknowledge it. They don't know the reason why Hao wanted to kill humans. They judge before they know the story but that's what keeping the world round. It should be balanced. There are no perfection in this world. Even Hao is not perfect as he seemed to be. _Ashes reasoned to herself.

She love this day wherein Hao is peaceful. She would give anything for time to stop and enjoy the moment but such things are just wishful thinking. The girl shrugged to herself and decided to cook lunch. She chop vegetables and fruits for fondue. She boils cheese and set up the table. When everything is _almost perfect_, she went outside and started to wake Hao and Opacho. Hao slightly stirred but didn't budge. "Wake up." She softly mumbled. "Yes okasan." He muttered but didn't woke up. "Hao. Wake up." Ashes persisted.

The pyre mumbled incoherently and slowly open his eyes. He suddenly jolted up, almost falling off from the branch the two of them perched in. "Woah. Easy there, Hao. It's just me." She soothed. Hao '_humph_' and jumped down abruptly. He went to dining room and Ashes followed. _Hao is very stubborn._

They ate as an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Opacho–not noticing the tension– was happily dipping her vegetables. She was guided by Hao because she almost dip her head one time in the boiling cheese. Ashes silently ate and merely watched the two interact as they eat their cheese dipped vegetables. She smiled inwardly at the happy sight. Little did Hao know that he almost spilled his secret to Ashes.

_We all have secrets in our lives that only us knew about it._

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

I really love fondue! Do you?

I'm sorry for the super late update 'cause **I'm out of ideas for now, **well not really. I just don't know what to write next. But I promise that I'll update earlier!

Again, there is not much to say...

Do the two R's! Read and review fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	6. Confusing

The Star Group went outside to _play_. Hao was being lazy today (for the first time in his 1000 years of living), Ashes wasn't in the mood to practice and Opacho, well, as cute as she ever was. Opacho suggested that they would go near the lake to _play_ and Hao and Ashes reluctantly agreed. _Who would say no to Opacho? A fool, of course._

Ashes scurried into the garage, trying to find something. "Aha!" She exclaimed. The word "aha" echoed because of the hollowness of the garage. There was much stuff to be found in their garage that can be sometimes useless or interesting. Opacho took a peek inside and looked innocently at the young girl. "Since we're going to relax, I might as well use this old fella." She said in a joking manner.

Ashes was holding an old light blue bicycle. It was good as new and was safe to ride on. "Cool!" The little African girl was amazed. "Can we ride this, Hao-sama? Please?" Opacho gripped Hao's poncho and look at him with puppy eyes. Hao was trying to decline this but then again, who would say no to Opacho? The pyre sighed and muttered, "Yes."

The fire shaman's "yes" soon became inaudible when Opacho jumped up and down and shouting "YEHEY!" over and over again. Ashes giggled at the sight and put Opacho in the basket at the front of the bike. Ashes looked invitingly at Hao but the fire shaman shook his head, declining the offer to ride the bike. The girl shrugged her shoulders and rode on the bike while Hao jumped on S.O.F. as it started to fly through the light blue sky.

The S.O.F. glided to the sky as it leveled Ashes' pace. The S.O.F.'s form shadowed the two girls below, stopping them from letting their skins taste the morning sunlight. Soon, they arrived in front of an old cherry blossom tree. Ashes' lips curved upwards at the view. The scene was very serene and the breeze was mild, enough to make you fall asleep.

Ashes carried Opacho and let her go on the grassy space making the little child sprint to the small lake near the cherry blossom tree. The tree was in full bloom, showing off its pink leaves and it feebly swayed with the breeze. It really makes her drowsy. She slowly walk beside the tree and sat down on the lush green grass. She leaned her back on the trunk and as the breeze blew, she soon fell into a deep sleep.

Hao went off his S.O.F. and the fire emitting creäture disappeared into thin air. The arrogant pyre looked at the cheerful African girl, playing with the fishes in the lake and let out a genuine, heart-warming smile. Sadly, our Ashes did not see this gesture as she was dreaming. Hao took notice of her sleeping figure and sat beside her quietly.

She had respect for the girl because she is independent. She can fight for herself. That's why Hao chose her to be with him in competing for the Round 2 in the Shaman Fight tournament. Strands of sandy blond hair fell on her face, obscuring the beautiful sight. Subconsciously, Hao moved the strands of soft wisps of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Ashes sighed in content when Hao's hand and her face came in contact. Because of being the master of a spirit of fire, Hao is very warm. His temperature is a little higher from other normal humans and shamans.

Her face scrutinized as if she was mad or forlorn or something. Hao cannot distinguish. She tosses and turns on her spot, making Hao very confused. Opacho stopped and went into the small ruckus, looking confusingly at her favorite comrade. Ashes opened her eyes and jolted upright, clutching the hilt of her sword, as if she was ready to attack.

She soon regained composure and looked at the two who had confused expressions on their faces. Ashes looked down, making her hair covered her face. "I'm going for a walk. Won't be back till dinner." She whispered and Hao only nodded, still in a confused state. Instead of walking, Ashes sprinted, heading towards the dark forest as the afternoon sun started to take its throne at the center of the day.

Later that night, Hao was restless. Ashes was nowhere to be found. The she-shaman forgot to return at dinner time. He didn't need to order S.O.F. to find her since she knows the way back. The clock said that it was half past 8. Opacho looked at her master worriedly. Normally, Hao would be cool and sitting on the living room table, drinking tea and waiting patiently for the girl but now he was pacing in front of the mahogany door.

The doorbell blasted through Hao's ears, making him jumped and hissed like a cat. _Odd, no one knows our location. _He opened the door and saw Ashes with a gush on her head and blood slowly dripping on the cold floor while her arms were bluish purple. "Sorry, I'm late for dinner." She whispered and smiled sheepishly before succumbing into darkness.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Cliffhanger! Sorry, sorry, and sorry for the late update but someone insisted me in continuing this story and I did! Well, I want to hear your thoughts for this chapter.

Read and review my good folks!

Yours truly, Star.


	7. First Aid Kiss

Ashes did not actually succumb into darkness, she simply loses balance but Hao had caught her before she bangs her head once more on the cold wooden floor. She yelped in pain when Hao semi-hugged her. "_We're_ worried about you." Hao had unknowingly said. Realizing what he had said, he quickly changed it, "I mean Opacho was worried about you." The shaman said in a firm voice to make it subside on Ashes' mind. "Oh really?" Ashes joked in spite of her pain. Hao simply glared at her. He carried her and lay her down on the couch while Opacho, without being told, reluctantly got out of the living room to fetch the first-aid kit.

"Why are you late for dinner?!" Hao said in a fatherly tone. Ashes sheepishly smiled and was about to scratch her head but winced in pain due to her _what seem to be _a broken arm. "Got into a fight." The girl simply explained. Hao snorted and looks at her injuries. "And you got these because of the fight. Pathetic." Hao said as he eyed her two broken arms. Ashes made no notice that she was being mocked by Hao and innocently answered, "They attacked me by surprise." She tried to reason to her leader. Opacho returned with a first-aid in both tiny hands and handed it to Hao.

Hao opened the medical kit and let out a disinfectant and a bundle of bandages. Ashes grudgingly sit up and moaned in pain. Hao glared at her to stop her _pathetic_ indications that she was in pain and Ashes figuratively zipped her mouth. Hao first damped a towel on Ashes' forehead to clean her wound and that made her wince. After that, Hao applies disinfectant and let it dry for a bit before carefully wrapping it with bandages.

Then he went back on her bluish purple arms and it started to swell. He let out a frown sprawled on his face as he tries to think of a way how to heal her arms. "Is there a hospital near our location?" He asked subconsciously. Ashes shook her head sadly. "Why? You can't heal it?" Ashes asked teasingly and that made Hao glared at her.

"I have to manually relocate it and that you're going to be in a lot of pain and hell sooner or later." Hao had said without showing any sign of mockery and smugness. Ashes hesitantly agreed and Hao went into place. First, Hao relocated her right arm and he received a glare from Ashes as she bit her lip so _hard _that it bled so that she won't let out her blood curling scream stuck in her throat. Then, Hao relocated the other and that made Ashes dizzy in pain. Hao apply a cool ointment to subside the pain and wrapped it in bandages making Ashes looked like a mummy.

Ashes soon lay down on the couch and Hao stood up. As he headed towards the living room door, Ashes painfully held his hand, making him halt from his tracks. "Thank you, Hao." She whispered and fell asleep; her hand slowly fell and feebly swayed, barely touching the cold floor. Hao looked at the girl for a moment with hidden sympathy in his eyes and decided to carry her to her bed. It's Hao first time to be in her bedroom.

It was a bit empty with a study table on the left side of the room, a cabinet beside the bathroom door and a bed and a bedside table on the right side of the wall. The walls were painted with sunset orange and the ceiling was painted with a dull teal shade.

Hao lay her down on her bed and tucked the sheets under her chin. He noticed that the blue curtains, that matched the ceiling, were closed and was safely pinned. _Odd. _Hao then turns off the beige lampshade on the bedside table and kissed her wounded forehead goodnight and left the room, closing the mahogany door behind him, without saying another word. Ashes' lips curled upwards forming into a thankful and sleepy smile.

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Hmm, I wonder what happened...

Sorry for the late update guys! Hope you like this chapter!

Read and review my dear readers, followers, and the ones who favorite this story!

Yours truly, Star.


	8. Eat Breakfast Together

Soft footsteps echoed from the stairs and Hao looked at descending disheveled figure. Ashes had her eyes closed while rubbing them with her bandaged hand. Her mouth widened as she yawned because she lacked of sleep due to what happened yesterday. "Good morning, slacker." Hao teased and she halted. Her emerald eyes opened shockingly and her mouth stopped into a mid-yawn. She seemed indescribably shocked when his greeting rolled out from his tongue.

Ashes regained her long-lost composure and let out a bright smile that would lit up a darkened room. "Good morning, mocker." She said in revenge and she would laugh softly at the end. Hao looked confusingly at her, as if the girl was hiding a secret. His greeting triggered something and he did not know the reason why she halted and looked shocked.

* * *

"Now tell me how you get attacked." Hao said while gritting his teeth in anger and disappointment that his member is so _weak. _A vein popped in his head. "I was looking at the water by the bridge when two figures appeared behind me and broke both my arms because they thought that I use a medium but I'm not. I managed to defeat them but I did not see their faces for their faces were obscured with a mask." Ashes said in a fake British accent making Opacho giggled because of her favorite comrade's weird antiques.

Ashes continued to stare at her cereal and that made Hao irritated. "What are you doing? Staring at the food like that." He complained in pure annoyance. Ashes looked up at him and smiled while shrugging her shoulders. "I can't lift the spoon since my arm is broken." She explained. Hao let out an exasperated sigh and informed, "You have furyoku and you're smart so why don't you try to lift the spoon with your gifted shamanic power?" He said a bit sarcastically.

He grinded his teeth in frustration and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the spoon hard. "I know that but I don't have enough furyoku because of the fight." Ashes said sheepishly. Hao let out an exasperated sigh once more and stood up. He then transferred beside Ashes and held the spoon filled with cereal and put it near Ashes' mouth. Ashes' eyes seemed to sparkle for she was excited that Hao is going to _help_ her for the first time and gladly opened her mouth as Hao put the spoon inside her mouth.

"You're an idiot." Hao whispered as he spoon-fed her. Ashes flinched, making Hao accidentally let go of the spoon, making it clutter on the bowl and she looked down solemnly as strands of her sandy blond hair started to fall. "Yeah, I'm an idiot." She mumbled. "You should kill me because that's what you do, right? You kill your followers if they are weak and pathetic and I'm both **weak and pathetic**. Besides, I don't want to live anymore because I'm useless anyway." She stopped speaking and choked. Ashes stood up and went outside, making Hao stared sadly at the cold, empty seat beside him.

_Maybe, I should have not said that and we would enjoy our breakfast together._

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

I was supposed to upload this yesterday but the Doc. Manager had a teeny tiny problem so here I am!

I'm so desperately sorry for the really, really, really late update. Hope you forgive me guys!

Read and review in order to erase the guilt inside my heart.

Yours truly, Star.


	9. Only Family

_Hao Asakura_

I sighed as Ashes never went out of her bedroom. It's been two days since I said that **sentence** to her. She never went down on meal times and Opacho always brings her food upstairs but Ashes ignored it and did was _mope._ I don't feel guilty and was happy that I said it out loud for she was weak and I despised her but I could feel a strange aching inside my heart but I shrugged it off. I looked at Opacho and saw that she was downcast. I'm not going to say any sorry even if it's the last thing do!

"Hao-sama should say sorry to Ashes." Opacho said as she looked at her small feet while fidgeting slightly. She was a bit scared that I would blow up and shout at her but I would never do that. I merely snorted and Opacho stared at me dubiously, as if saying, "You gonna be kidding me." But I never kid. "Hao-sama don't know what's happening to her life right now." She whispered and that made me gasped, shocked, and my eyes went wide. _What did she say?_

Did Opacho know something about this wretched girl? Why did Ashes never told me anything? "_As if she's going to tell you. You're mean and evil._" A voice inside my head snide to me. I decided to ignore it. "Hao-sama should really go to Ashes-sama." The girl whispered once more and I sighed. No one dare to argue to Opacho and I don't want to hurt the girl for she's the only one that was there for me and _she is my only family._

* * *

And I found myself in front of Ashes' room. I sighed as Opacho insisted me. I knocked three times before entering without confirming her permission. It's so dark that I feel that I'm blinded. I could not see anything except for the lump inside the bundle of blankets on her bed. The curtains were closed but small light peeked inside the room and wanted to come in. I could hear sad piano music playing from her light blue headphones plugged in her stereo. She had made herself an artificial night.

"What are you doing here Hao?" Ashes asked hoarsely, full of venom on her voice. I never heard her talk like that and that made me winced a bit. I never imagined that I talked like that before. I dare not answer but I'm getting angry and I might really kill her but I promised Opacho I won't for she really loved this young mysterious girl. "Come on Hao. Kill me already. You want that right? To make me disappear into oblivion. I'm useless! I really hate my life!" She thrashed inside the bundle of blankets and comforters.

I sighed once again and think of many things to get over this little quarrel and to calm down and relax before I send S.O.F. unexpectedly due to irritation, anger and annoyance. She let herself out of her small haven and glared at me whilst ignoring her messy hair. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red I almost laughed at the sight but this was serious matter. I could faintly see sadness in her smoldering emerald eyes and the next thing I knew and also, I don't know what came over me, I ran towards her and hugged her.

_Now that I realized it, Ashes was my family too._

* * *

Dear reader, whether anonymous or not,

Cliffhanger! I decided to write short chapters to minimize the information and maximize the suspense. I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I will not promise anything anymore for it makes me feel guilty to break my promises and I also decided not to reveal when I'm going to update because sometimes it will not come true and full of fallacies. I'm very sorry but I will keep updating and I will finish this story.

Read and review once again to erase the guilt inside my heart.

Yours truly, Star.


End file.
